


i can come and love ya.

by 1roomdisco



Series: THANK U, NEXT. [1]
Category: NCT (Band), School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, damn this is filth, get mark dicked down 2k19, mark is a baby slut :D he's learning, yoonho is the best boyf ever what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “Holy fucking motherfuck,” Yoonho spits when Mark fumbles with the button of his black shorts.





	i can come and love ya.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochi25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi25/gifts).



> # i'm writing the 30 days NSFW challenge for all my OTPs, this is the kickstart fic wooooohoo  
> i'm essited af
> 
> # lyric from brockhampton 'something about him'
> 
> # sorry about the pronoun, yoonho hasn't officially come out publicly yet
> 
> # mark doesn't mind n_n
> 
> # he's the one getting dicked, sooooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> @Mochi25 hERe'S YOUR Pr0n comment or else (lol)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I love her_

_There’s something about her_

_I know she got to have it_

_And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I really like how you do all the things that you do_

_I really like how you say all the things that you say_

_I really like how you move when you're out by yourself_

_I really like how your ladies and you can take ’em to hell_

_Girl, don't you know I fucking got you? Right, right_

 

Mark muffles his squealing when Yoonho looks pointedly to his camera, heart thumpthumpthumping uncontrollably as Yoonho grins from behind his mic, pressing a kiss to the fingerheart he makes and sending it flying to Mark.

The crowd’s deafening cheers are mostly clueless as to whom the flying fingerheart is for, since Mark is squished in the middle of dancing bodies.

Yoonho does two more songs before he gets off the stage, and the MC wonders out loud who’s the lucky girl to get Sweet Rhyme Seoul Boy to rhyme about her all the time, making Mark and probably twenty other girls to raise their hands.

It takes a while for Yoonho to find him leaning against the wall near the VIP section where Mark had been sitting with Yoonho’s KAIST’s Kiff Clan seniors.

“Hey, whoa.” Yoonho says, still a little bit out of breath, smelling like sweat and chemically processed ocean. His smile is the brightest in the decidedly dark club and his big, big hands are resting heavily on Mark’s waist, clutching the fabric of Mark’s very own Kiff Clan’s The First Season’s official t-shirt Yoonho had mailed to him last month. It falls loose on Mark’s figure; the sleeves are drowning his arms and the hem is almost reaching his mid-thighs, which are covered in lightweight cotton denim shorts. From the way Yoonho’s eyes are roaming through Mark’s body, it’s safe to say that he likes what he sees.

Summer is just around the corner and this is the first time they’re seeing each other again after Yoonho’s birthday back in March and tons of lewd videos Mark only dares to send due to Yoonho’s status as KAIST’s Pretty Boy Collector—so Mark moves an inch closer after he deems Yoonho has done looking, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the tip of the sweaty nose, crowd be damned.

Yoonho chuckles, pinching the swell of Mark’s ass to protest, “I’m all gross, Mark Lee-sshi!”

Mark pouts, and Yoonho kisses him, quick, before ducking down, keeping Mark’s arm around his shoulders as he drags them to the bar. He hops on a barstool, asks for a bottle of extra cold Hite, thanks the bartender who salutes him on his performance and pulls Mark to stand between his spread legs. Jaemin and Changbin are on stage now.

Yoonho offers the bottle to Mark after gulping down half in one go. Mark is too lazy to move his arms as he’s already in the most comfortable position, and Yoonho feeds him the bottle with a cooing, babying sound.

Mark would be embarrassed if his craving for his boyfriend didn’t win. Long distance relationship isn’t that _difficult_ , but you get the point.

“You didn’t get lost on your way here?” Yoonho asks, resting his chin on Mark’s left shoulder, scooting to sit on the edge of the barstool to squeeze his toned thighs around Mark’s upper body.

“Nope.” Mark answers, heart skipping a beat when he presses his spine against Yoonho’s crotch. _Ungh_ , yeah. Mark is right and he’s not going to move anytime soon.

Yoonho kisses the side of his neck when the crowd goes wild at Jaemin’s naturally orchestrated move to pseudo grind _on_ Changbin, and Mark giggles, reaching a hand to grip Yoonho’s nape and craning his neck to whisper, “You’re hard.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Yoonho breathes, sounding embarrassed, “sorry. It happens when I’m performing.” He’s squirming to get away, but Mark tightens his grip on Yoonho’s hot skin, turns over to face him, swiftly moving his right hand to _palm_ and _grab_ Yoonho’s bulge, pressing his body closer so if someone happens to see, well, they won’t have to see Mark groping Yoonho at all.

“Mark—!”

“Shush, shush listen to me.” Mark pulls his right hand out and replaces it with his stomach, pushing until Yoonho’s back hits the marbled bar as he runs his fingers through Yoonho’s damp hair, looks at Yoonho’s small eyes until they’re focused solely on him before he continues, voice shaky because of obvious reason,

“Meet me in the restroom. Count to twenty.”

And he jumps, not looking back as he practically runs to the (thankfully) deserted restroom.

Mark gets into the farthest stall, locking it, allowing his trembling hands to tremble now rather than _later_. The stall is clean enough, he thinks. The tissue roll is there. It’s quite cold in here but that’s good? The heavy bass reverberates even here. He sniffs and counts one, two, three, f—

“Mark?” Yoonho croaks out from behind the door.

It’s a flurry of clumsy moves after that. He unlocks the door, pulls Yoonho inside, locks the door again and slams Yoonho against the solid plastic partition.

With his desperate mouth.

Mark is not drunk. He’s had a bottle when he first got into the club and Yoonho tastes bitter on his tongue. They’re moving frantically like frightened animals with loud grunts and moans and impatient hands. Because maybe they are. It’s one thing for Mark to come to terms that he likes being filmed while getting off; it’s exciting to think about his boyfriend playing the video somewhere in Daejeon—and the two times they had sex always happened in the privacy and the luxury of having a bed in a room. This is new. This is Mark letting lust taking over his brain and him doing something about it right away.

And Mark loves it.

He loves Yoonho’s big, big hands squeezing his ass, bringing their heats together. Yoonho has his knees bent just slightly, just right, so Mark can slot a leg in between and _rut_ against him. They’re both are getting hard, harder, and Mark pulls off from the kiss, choking, when Yoonho lands a smack on his ass and slips the same hand inside Mark’s cotton denim shorts to knead his asscheeks.

Mark’s cock twitches.

Yoonho curses, thrusting his hips forward.

“I—” Mark gets cut off with another bruising kiss and his head spins when it’s him with his back pressed to the partition. Yoonho bites his bottom lip and pulls at the elastic waistband of his cotton denim shorts and Mark has to push him away with all the power he can muster, and drops to his knees.

“Holy fucking mother _fuck_ ,” Yoonho spits when Mark fumbles with the button of his black shorts, pulling them down along with the Hawaiian themed boxers. He groans, loud, just in time with the crowd cheering again.

Mark licks his lips. Gathers more saliva to the tip of his tongue, straightens his back as he sits on his knees, and glances up.

Yoonho’s eyes are widened for a split second before they turn liquid with desire. Mark keeps their eye contact, only breaking it when Yoonho’s cockhead is poking at his bottom lip.

It doesn’t taste like anything, just skin and dampness. Yoonho smells _amazing_ though, musky, like there’s a block of energy of its own there on his hard cock. Mark opens his mouth wider as he passes the cockhead, trying his best to relax his jaw.

Yoonho moans when Mark swallows, cheeks hollowing and tongue pressing flat on the underside.

Mark closes his eyes as he inches deeper, already drooling, already pulling his head back and using his right hand to stroke Yoonho’s part that he can’t reach. He breathes through his mouth, tasting bitterness when he swallows again, smearing bits of his saliva thoroughly around Yoonho’s cock while stroking the length to its full hardness.

Yoonho’s thighs are flexing.

Mark giggles when the first spurt of precome is landing on his cheek.

“ _Fuck_ you’re the best,” Yoonho slurs, one hand gripping the back of Mark’s fading sandy blonde hair, gently, like always. Mark smiles, _knows_ the wanton picture he makes as he sticks out his pink, pink tongue while keeping their eye contact, and Yoonho growls a string of colorful curses like he’s been defeated.

Mark tilts his head, eyes closed, holding tightly onto the juts of Yoonho’s hipbones. His jaw is more relaxed now and he can swallow a little bit more of Yoonho’s length, whining when the tip hits his throat.

Yoonho is banging the partition when Mark scrapes his teeth as he pulls his head back, and his body recoils like he’s being punched in the stomach when Mark sucks on the mushroom head, thumbing the throbbing vein and pressing the heels of his palms against the length.

Mark moans when Yoonho pulls at his hair, harder, but instead of stopping like what Yoonho might want him to, he pushes and pushes until he chokes instead, and then it’s all instinct from there.

Just when Mark is getting the hang of bobbing his head without choking himself on his boyfriend’s cock, someone is slamming the restroom’s door open with a bang, followed by raucous laughter. Yoonho is tensed above him, gripping the neck of Mark’s t-shirt harshly, murmuring his apology when he sees Mark’s eyes are watering.

Mark tunes out the conversation and focuses on his breathing. His hands are trembling when he brings one up to spit on, and Yoonho snatches that wrist when Mark is about to touch his cock again.

Yoonho shakes his head. The men outside are already flushing.

Mark glares.

Yoonho hits his head when Mark breaks free from his weak hold to lift the hem of his t-shirt, shoving the wetted hand into his own cotton shorts to squeeze his hardened cock.

The men are washing their hands and someone is using the hand dryer.

Mark bites his bottom lip when he picks up the pace, clutching at Yoonho’s left ankle for support.

Then the men are gone and Yoonho curses again—his loudest—and hauls Mark to his feet, pushes him to face the toilet and has Mark’s arms stretched in front of him, holding onto the space provided for small belongings, pulls down Mark’s cotton denim shorts just enough for his ass to be on display, kicks his legs _wider_ and—

“ _Oh my god._ ” Mark wheezes, pushing back against Yoonho’s cock sliding in between his asscheeks, clenching his hole in anticipation. Yoonho is going to leave fingerprint bruises with how hard he is holding onto the plump globe of Mark’s ass as he thrustthrustthrusts in a messy staccato.

Mark gasps when Yoonho steps closer so they’re chest to back, and his moan is _pornographic_ when Yoonho uses one hand to stroke his cock.

“Fuck, Mark, you’re going to kill me,” Yoonho hisses, gnawing on the juncture of Mark’s neck and shoulder, biting hard. “You’re going to be _the death_ of me.” And now he’s stroking his own cock, their combined slickslickslick sound is loud and hot in Mark’s ears.

“Close,” Mark groans, rubbing the nub of his erect nipple with one hand and covering Yoonho’s big, big hand on his cock with the other. “ _Please_ , Yoonho-yah, I’m close.” He thrusts his ass out like an offering, and Yoonho curses for the –nth time, moving his hand faster on Mark’s cock, thumbing the head and flicking his wrist every time he reaches Mark’s balls.

Mark sees black and red spots when his cock bursts, eyes rolling to the back of his head and he doesn’t even have the will to moan he’s just _drooling_ again, whole body shaking with the afterglow.

And then he feels something warm and wet decorating the rim of his ass, and Yoonho doesn’t seem to stop coming even until there’s some trailing down the inside of his thighs, down and down to the back of his knees, probably staining his denim cotton shorts later.

Their labored breathing beats the bass thumping on the dancefloor. Mark shouts when Yoonho’s index finger is pushing a little bit of _his come_ inside of his tight hole, smearing it like he’s marking his territory.

“Don’t move,” Yoonho whispers, voice raw and husky, and Mark obeys.

Yoonho is doing a great job cleaning them up; he wipes Mark with dry tissue at first, making sure all the exposed skin is cleaned. He wets a bunch of tissues next, apologizing when Mark jumps because of the cold. He presses a kiss to Mark’s nape while dressing him up to be presentable again.

“Kiss me?” Mark asks when Yoonho turns him around for a hug, and Yoonho does as he’s asked. Their kiss is unhurried this time, their bodies are all lax and warm from sex. Mark opens his mouth to let Yoonho’s tongue in, thinking, happily, that it’s not so bad to make out in a club’s restroom stall.

His head is in the cloud nine when they break off the kiss and he’s not sure why his boyfriend is yelling when he tells him _I swear your cock is bigger than last time, Yoonho-yah_ —like. Seriously? It’s a fact?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment :D would love to hear from ya guys.
> 
> kindly spare me kudos hahahah :) :(  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
